


A Wuhno Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [76]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, set the two dandies up on a shopping date what could possibly go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wuhno Fanfic

            “You're dandier than an Oscar Wildean stereotype,” Tahno said. “Culturally inappropriate cane, top hat, and all.”

            “Yes, but you know what I'm not?” Prince Wu asked. “Varrick.”

            Tahno looked down his nose at him across the table, then sighed. “That is true,” he said. “Fine; let's go shopping.”


End file.
